This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Vehicle barrier systems are used to stop motor vehicles trying to forcibly gain access to a compound or facility. Anti-ram vehicle barriers (AVB) systems or vehicle security barriers (VSB) are configured to stop motor vehicles, such as trucks, that are intentionally crashed into the barrier in an attempt to breach the barrier. Passive barriers (e.g., fences, walls) are static after installation and deployment, in other words, passive barriers “never” allow vehicular access to certain areas, while active barriers (e.g., gates, drop arms, active wedges) control or limit vehicular access to a particular area.
Some anti-ram vehicle barriers are crash tested to ensure compliance with and obtain certification from a recognized standard. For example, the American Standard Test Method (ASTM F2656 Standard Test Method for Vehicle Crash Testing of Perimeter Barriers), British Standard Institute (PAS 68) and the International Organization for Standardization (ISO) and International Works Agreement (IWA 14-1).
The U.S. State Department (DOS) published the certification standard SD-STD-02.01 (Test Method for Vehicle Crash Testing of Perimeter Barriers and Gates) in 1985. The test vehicle was specified as a medium-duty truck weighing 15,000 lb. (6800 kg) and the nominal velocities were 30 mph (50 km/hr), 40 mph (65 km/hr) and 50 mph (80 km/hr). Penetration was measured from the pre-impact attack (front) side of the vehicle security barrier (VSB) and classified into three categories of penetration rating. In 2003, the standard was revised with measuring the penetration from the asset or protected (rear) side of the barrier and the limitation of permissible vehicle penetration to one meter (the highest level of penetration rating).
In 2007, the SD-STD-02.01 was replaced with ASTM F2656-07. This new standard included the medium-duty truck and added three new test vehicle types, a small passenger car, pickup truck, and heavy good truck. ASTM F2656-07 maintained three predetermined impact velocities for each vehicle category and the penetration is measured from the rear face of the barrier and classified into four categories of penetration rating. ASTM F2656 was revised in 2015 (ASTM F2656-15) to include two additional vehicle types, a full-sized sedan and a cab over/cab forward class 7 truck and it excluded the lowest penetration rating (P4).
The vehicle rating is designated with a prefix indicating the test vehicle weight: “M” prefix designates a medium duty vehicle with a gross weight of 15,000 pounds (6,810 kg), “C” prefix designates a car having a vehicle weight of 2,430 pounds (1,100 kg), “PU” prefix designates a pickup having a vehicle weight of 5,070 pounds (2,300 kg), and “H” prefix designates a heavy goods vehicle having a vehicle weight of 65,000 pounds (29,500 kg). The penetration ratings include P1 for less than or equal to 1 meter (3.3 ft); P2 for 1.10 to 7 m (3.31 to 23.0 ft); P3 for 7.01 to 30 m (23.1 to 98.4 ft); and, prior to 2015, P4 for 30 m (98 ft) or greater.
An ASTM F2656 crash tested vehicle barrier is rated based on the test vehicles weight (e.g., M, C, PU, H), the speed (miles per hour) of impact (e.g., 30, 40, 50, 60), and the penetration (P1, P2, P3, and P4) of the vehicle. For example, an M50-P1 crash barrier is designed to stop a medium duty truck traveling 50 mph with a penetration distance of 3.3 feet or less.
In 2005, the British Standard Institute (BSI) published PAS 68:2005 Specification for Vehicle Barriers: Fixed Bollards. The standard was expanded within two years to include other types of barriers, such as gates and road blockers. The 2013 version, “Impact Test Specifications for Vehicle Security Barrier Systems,” rates vehicle barrier systems based on six types of test vehicles, including seven test speeds, and penetration is measured from the rear (protected side) face of the barrier. PAS 68 defines the vehicle type, penetration, dispersion of debris and records the angle of the vehicle's approach. The PAS 68 rating includes a 5 to 7 part classification code, the includes: Classification of Test/Gross Weight of Vehicle (kg) (Vehicle Class)/Impact Speed/Angle of Impact: Distance Leading Edge of Load Bay travels beyond the Original Position of Rear Face/Dispersion Distance of major debris weighing 25 kg or more from the barrier to establish standoff distance. For example, a barrier (bollard) tested by impact by a 7500 kg day cab (“V”) at a ninety-degree angle traveling 80 km/hr and resulting in penetration of 7.5 m with significant debris scattered up to 20.0 m away would be designated as V/7500(N3)/80/90:7.5/20.0. The dispersion distance may be utilized to determine a standoff distance for example to mitigate damage from a vehicle born improvised explosive device (VBIED).
The European Committee for Standardization (CEN), recognized across 34 European countries has produced a standard CWA 16221 that combines details of BS PAS 68 and PAS 69. PAS 69 provides guidance on the barrier's use and installation.
In 2013, the International Works Agreement (IWA) 14-1:2013 was published to provide an international specification for crash testing. The system was developed by government agencies, military bodies and providing companies from the USA, UK, Germany, Norway, Oman, Singapore and Syria. This standard includes a merging of the British PAS 68 and the American ASTM F2656 vehicle impact test specifications. This international standard assesses vehicle barrier performance based on nine types of test vehicles with up to seven test speeds. Penetration is measured from the front (attack side) face of the vehicle safety barrier. The IWA 14-1 classification code represents Vehicle Impact Test/Gross Weight of Vehicle (Vehicle Class)/Impact Speed/Angle of Impact/Penetration beyond the original position of the front/impact face.
Many different types of passive and active AVB systems are available or permanent sites. However, few anti-ram vehicle barriers are available for use at temporary sites such as fairs, street parties, sporting events, and the like.